The present invention relates generally to the field of cooling systems (evaporative coolers and air conditioners), and more particularly to mesh grill for an evaporative cooling or air conditioning system.
Evaporative coolers are well known and used in warm climates to cool the air. Conventional evaporative coolers work by drawing air from outside through a rigid media soaked with water. As the air flows through the soaked media, water is evaporated by the outside air thereby lowering the temperature of the air. The cooled air is then directed into the area to be cooled. Conventional evaporative coolers include a number of elements all of which are stored in the housing. These elements typically include an air blower, a media pad, a water distribution system, an electric motor, and an air intake vent. Air conditioning systems work by recirculating and chilling (cooling) room temperature air and releasing the heat extracted from the room temperature air (i.e., waste heat) outside the room or building being cooled.
Humidifiers are also well known. Humidifiers supply moisture to the air and maintain desired humidity conditions. Humidifiers include a number of elements including a humidifier pad. The relatively low flow of air is directed into the humidifier pads to cause evaporation of the water. The evaporated water is carried off in the air passing through the humidifier. However, such conventional humidifier pads do not allow for sufficient air flow through the pads sufficient to significantly lower the temperature of the air as do the media pads of conventional evaporative coolers.
Conventional outlet grills on evaporative coolers, air conditioner and humidifiers typically are a plurality of horizontal openings arranged in a row and column configuration as illustrated in FIG. 1.
Thus, there is a need for a mesh grill for a cooling system that maximizes grill openings relative to the grill material to maximize air flow. There is a further need for a grill for a cooling system that is aesthetically pleasing and configured to inhibit or prevent insertion of objects into or through the grill.